


Não Conte a Ninguém

by gullsonfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullsonfire/pseuds/gullsonfire
Summary: Quando Kyungsoo e Jongin não conseguem dormir devido ao barulho vindo do outro quarto, eles resolvem experimentar algo. Mas, por favor, não conte a ninguém.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Não Conte a Ninguém

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada em nosso falecido perfil no Spirit em 25/11/2012.
> 
> Não damos permissão para repostar em outros sites.
> 
> Vâmo de sigilosah hoje?

Não Conte a Ninguém

Já passava da meia-noite, mas nenhum dos dois rapazes, que estavam deitados lado a lado na cama de casal, dormia. Era impossível dormir com tanto  _ barulho _ .

“Ah! Chan—!” Era possível ouvir com clareza o grito abafado vindo do outro quarto. 

Baekhyun e Chanyeol estavam fazendo tanto barulho que Jongin achou que iria gritar os mandando calar a boca a qualquer instante. Ele puxou o travesseiro de trás de sua cabeça e o enfiou na frente de seu rosto, abafando um resmungo.

“Você também está acordado, Jongin?” Kyungsoo sussurrou e Jongin tirou o travesseiro da frente de sua face, encarando seu colega de quarto no escuro.

“Como eu conseguiria dormir com tanto barulho, hyung?”

Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto os gemidos continuavam. Eles agora podiam ouvir o ranger da cama também. Isso estava ficando cada vez pior. 

“Será que eles realmente têm que fazer tanto barulho enquanto fazem sexo?” Kyungsoo comentou irritado, assustando Jongin.

“Deve ser realmente bom, para ter que gemer tanto...” Jongin comentou depois de pensar um pouco, se arrependendo do que disse logo em seguida.

A verdade é que ambos estavam excitados com os gemidos provindos do outro quarto. E a aproximação dos corpos um do outro não ajudava. Maldita produtora que não lhes comprava duas camas de solteiro. Os dois estavam deitados sobre o lençol, pois fazia calor no quarto, mas o menor deles estava pensando se não era melhor se tapar, para esconder sua ereção.

“Você já fez?” Kyungsoo sussurrou olhando para Jongin no escuro, conseguindo identificar muito pouco de sua figura, engolida pelas trevas.

“Não.” Jongin respondeu pensativo. “E você, hyung?”

“Não.” Kyungsoo respondeu o que ele pensou ser óbvio e os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente.

Outra verdade é que Jongin, quando era  _ Kai _ , poderia ser uma besta sexual enquanto estava em cima de um palco, mas bastava ficar sozinho com Kyungsoo que ele mostrava seu lado mais infantil e tímido. Jongin tentava esconder de todos e negar para si mesmo os seus sentimentos pelo colega de quarto.

E bem, Kyungsoo ter se aproximado de seu corpo, quase encostando os rostos não estava ajudando Jongin a acalmar seu coração e a controlar a sua ereção.

“Você quer tentar?” Kyungsoo sussurrou contra o rosto de Jongin e ele pôde sentir o hálito quente do outro tocar sua pele, o fazendo tremer.

“Tentar  _ o que _ , hyung?” Jongin perguntou arregalando os olhos, já sabendo a resposta.

“É que eles fazem isso toda semana, e o Baekhyun está gemendo tão alto...” Kyungsoo falou pensativo e Jongin deu graças aos céus por estar tão escuro, pois suas bochechas estavam tão quentes que ele tinha certeza de que estava com o rosto vermelho.

“Você está dizendo, hyung, para nós fazermos...?” Jongin não podia acreditar no que ouvia e sentiu seu membro pulsar com o pensamento do que ele e Kyungsoo fariam caso chegassem a um acordo.

“Ah.” Kyungsoo murmurou se afastando do mais novo e se virando na cama. “Deixa para lá, finge que nunca tivemos essa conversa.”

Jongin, sem pensar, estendeu seu braço e segurou a mão de Kyungsoo, o impedindo de se afastar. O mais velho o olhou e Jongin se aproximou, passando uma de suas pernas sobre Kyungsoo, ficando de quatro em cima dele. Jongin não podia ver a expressão de seu hyung por causa do escuro, mas imaginava que ele o olhava com aqueles olhos enormes e fofos.

“ _ Eu quero fazer _ , hyung.” Jongin murmurou um pouco tímido, sentindo que Kyungsoo sorria abaixo de si.

Eles fizeram alguns segundos de silêncio, quando Jongin percebeu que  _ tudo _ estava silencioso.

“Eles pararam?” Jongin perguntou murmurando antes de sentir uma das mãos de Kyungsoo pousando em seu pescoço. 

“ _ Me beija _ , Jongin.” Kyungsoo ordenou e o mais novo obedeceu.

Quando seus lábios encontraram os de Kyungsoo, Jongin sentiu borboletas em seu estômago e seu coração batia rápido demais. De início não passava de um roçar de lábios, mas quando a língua de Kyungsoo lhe invadiu a boca, o mais novo sentiu um arrepio atravessar seu corpo.

_ A verdade é que ele desejava Kyungsoo demais. _

Jongin relaxou o músculo de seus braços e deitou em cima de Kyungsoo de leve, sentindo o corpo quente do outro encontrar-se com o seu. O mais velho gemeu em sua boca quando as ereções se encontraram e Jongin se surpreendeu ao sentir que o outro estava tão excitado quanto ele.

As línguas não paravam de se mover um momento sequer, se acariciando durante o beijo. Jongin às vezes separava as bocas para levar seus dentes até o lábio inferior do outro, mordendo de leve. Kyungsoo respirava com um pouco de dificuldade e algumas vezes soltava alguns gemidos baixos.

“Vem, hyung.” Jongin sussurrou contra a pele do outro, se levantando e se ajoelhando sobre a cama, puxando o mais velho pela mão.

“Vou ligar o abajur.” Kyungsoo comentou engatinhando na cama, mas Jongin o impediu, o segurando pelo quadril.

“Não!” Jongin gemeu e sentiu Kyungsoo o olhar. “N-não vai ser muito vergonhoso dessa maneira, hyung?”

“Você está com vergonha de mim?” Kyungsoo falou dando uma risada curta. “Eu já vi você sem roupas, Jongin. Lembra quando eu entrei no banheiro e você estava tomando banho e dançando?”

“Sim...” Jongin murmurou envergonhado. “Mas era diferente...”. 

Kyungsoo o ignorou e esticou a mão, ligando o abajur, iluminando um pouco o local. As sombras ainda tentavam os engolir, mas agora pelo menos eles podiam enxergar as feições um do outro. 

Jongin se afastou do outro e Kyungsoo se ajoelhou na cama em frente ao mais novo. Os dois se olharam por alguns momentos enquanto seus corações pulsavam contra o peito de forma tão intensa que chegava a ser doloroso. Kyungsoo levou suas mãos até a nuca do outro, o trazendo para perto, selando os lábios.

Os toques se tornaram urgentes em questão de segundos e quando Jongin se deu por conta, suas mãos exploravam o tronco do mais velho por baixo da camisa, enquanto sua língua percorria o pescoço do mesmo. Kyungsoo gemia baixo, sentindo sua ereção pulsar dentro das roupas íntimas, quando decidiu apressar as coisas, levando suas mãos até a barra da camiseta de Jongin, a puxando para cima.

Jongin sorriu ao ver a urgência que o outro sentia. Pela primeira vez desde que conheceu o mais velho, Jongin sentia que tinha toda a atenção de Kyungsoo voltada para si. Era até bom demais para ser verdade.

“Levante os braços.” Jongin pediu, puxando a camisa do menor logo em seguida, expondo sua pele alva.

“O que você está olhando, Jongin?” Kyungsoo perguntou se sentindo um pouco incomodado com o olhar fixo do outro.

“ _ Você é lindo _ , hyung.” O mais velho sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem com o elogio, e enlaçou o pescoço do outro com seus braços, pensando que seria melhor o calar com um beijo do que discutir.

Jongin arranhava a pele do outro de forma possessiva enquanto explorava sua boca com a língua quente e úmida. 

“Eu não aguento mais, Kyungsoo.” Jongin murmurou, empurrando o mais velho de volta na cama e ficando por cima dele novamente.

Jongin passou a língua mais uma vez pelos lábios do mais velho e levou suas mãos até o elástico da calça do pijama que ele usava, a puxando para baixo juntamente com a roupa íntima. Kyungsoo gemeu quando sentiu o tecido roçar contra sua ereção e tentou escondê-la com as mãos, fazendo Jongin rir.

“Não era isso que você queria, hyung?” Jongin perguntou dando uma risada, tirando as próprias roupas que ainda vestia. 

“É que você nunca me viu sem roupas...” Kyungsoo comentou corando, ainda com as mãos sobre sua ereção.

Jongin riu mais uma vez de leve, levando suas mãos até as de Kyungsoo, as puxando de leve, obrigando o mais velho a expor sua intimidade. 

“Você é lindo, eu já falei.” Jongin falou se deitando sobre Kyungsoo, voltando a beijá-lo. O mais alto mantinha as mãos do outro entre as suas nas laterais dos corpos, fazendo assim com que nada estivesse entre os corpos. 

As duas ereções se roçavam de leve e Kyungsoo gemia um pouco mais alto, tentando morder o lábio inferior para abafar o som. Jongin riu e enfiou sua língua fundo na boca do mais velho, o obrigando a parar de se morder.

“Jongin...” Kyungsoo começou a falar entre o beijo, gemendo de leve quando o seu membro foi apertado contra o do outro. “Vamos trocar de posição...”

O mais novo concordou com a cabeça e rolou na cama, puxando Kyungsoo junto. O mais velho acabou sentado sobre o ventre do mais novo e gemeu alto quando sentiu o membro de Jongin roçar sua entrada. 

“Eu não estava falando _ dessa  _ posição.” Kyungsoo falou com um sorriso malicioso, se ajoelhando sobre a cama e se virando de costas para Jongin.

“O que voc—” Jongin ia perguntar o que o outro pretendia, mas quando se deu por conta Kyungsoo estava por cima de si, mas na posição contrária. 

“Nós vamos nos dar prazer ao mesmo tempo.” Kyungsoo falou, pegando com a mão a ereção de Jongin, o fazendo gemer. “Apenas coloque na boca, Jongin.”

O mais novo olhou para o membro logo acima de si e levou seus dedos até ele, o segurando com delicadeza. Ele gemeu alto quando sentiu a língua quente de Kyungsoo sobre a sua glande e decidiu acompanhar os movimentos do outro. Abrindo a boca de leve e colocando a língua para fora, Jongin se aproximou da intimidade de Kyungsoo e envolveu toda a ponta com seus lábios, lambendo devagar.

Kyungsoo gemeu de leve contra a pele de Jongin, sentindo pequenos choques por todo o corpo. Ele lambeu com vontade toda a extensão do mais alto e sentiu Jongin passar os dentes de leve sobre a sua glande.

“Pare de me torturar, Jongin.” Kyungsoo gemeu dando mais uma lambida lenta na ereção do mais novo.

“Você também está me torturando, hyung.” Jongin murmurou antes de abrir a boca e engolir quase todo o membro de Kyungsoo.

O mais velho gemeu alto, e fez o mesmo com a ereção de Jongin. Os dois faziam movimentos de vai-e-vem com a cabeça, sugando e lambendo de leve o membro um do outro. Gemidos e respirações ofegantes enchiam o quarto junto dos estalos provocados pela saliva em excesso dentro de suas bocas.

“Eu não quero gozar ainda, hyung.” Jongin gemeu quando sentiu seu membro pulsar dolorosamente dentro da boca do mais velho.

Com um estalo, Kyungsoo deixou o membro alheio e saiu de cima do mais novo, voltando a se ajoelhar em cima da cama. Jongin se levantou com dificuldade e voltou a beijar o mais baixo. As línguas se tocavam e cada um sentia o seu próprio gosto na boca do outro.

“Deita.” Jongin murmurou e Kyungsoo obedeceu, deitando de barriga para cima e dobrando as pernas. 

Jongin se posicionou entre as pernas do mais velho e começou a masturbá-lo de leve enquanto enfiava dois dedos em sua própria boca, os chupando e umedecendo com saliva. Kyungsoo arfava baixo enquanto Jongin levava seus dedos até a entrada do mesmo, penetrando um dedo vagarosamente.

O maior ergueu suas costas da cama, gemendo alto.

“Hyung! Eles vão nos ouvir!” Jongin sussurrou assustado e o mais velho tapou sua boca com as duas mãos.

Jongin começou a mover seu dedo de forma lenta, mas aquela espera estava o matando. Ele já havia ouvido falar sobre como era o sexo entre dois homens e sabia que se não preparasse Kyungsoo, o mesmo sentiria muita dor durante a penetração. O problema era que Jongin estava ansioso demais.

_ A verdade é que Jongin necessitava sentir que Kyungsoo era seu.  _

Nem que fosse apenas aquela noite.

Quando Jongin afundou o segundo dedo dentro do mais velho, o mesmo gemeu alto contra as duas mãos sobre sua boca. O maior masturbava o outro com rapidez, tentando o distrair da dor que estava sentindo. 

“Eu não aguento mais, Jongin.” Kyungsoo gemeu, tirando as mãos da frente de sua boca. “Vamos logo.”

Jongin fez mais alguns movimentos com os dedos dentro de Kyungsoo e em seguida os retirou, posicionando seu membro na entrada do menor. Quando o maior começou a penetrar o interior do mais velho, ouviu-o gritar, se assustando. Jongin parou de se mexer quando viu lágrimas saindo dos olhos do outro.

“Está doendo!” Kyungsoo gemeu, tapando os olhos com as mãos, tentando esconder de Jongin que chorava.

“Hyung, podemos parar se você quis—” Jongin falou saindo de dentro do outro e se afastando um pouco.

“Não!” Kyungsoo falou alto, se sentando na cama e segurando o braço de Jongin. “Eu quero continuar.”

Kyungsoo pensou por um momento e sorriu ao ter uma ideia.

“Bom, não está dando para entrar em mim, e se eu tentar entrar em você?”

Jongin quase gargalhou com a ideia.

“Nem pensar, hyung.” Jongin respondeu dando um beijo leve nos lábios do outro.

“Por quê?” Kyungsoo perguntou inocente.

“Porque eu quero  _ você _ . Quero sentir o seu interior. Pelo menos hoje serei eu quem ficará por cima.”

Kyungsoo ruborizou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, era quase uma declaração de amor, só que um tanto erótica demais. Ainda havia algumas lágrimas em seus olhos, mas ele não chorava mais. A dor estava passando. 

“Mas você nunca fez isso, então não vai entrar sem lubrificação.” Jongin falou se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo por fazer quem mais ama na vida chorar.

“E onde vamos conseguir lubrificante?” Kyungsoo perguntou, limpando as últimas lágrimas que caíam.

-

E era por esse motivo que Jongin estava na frente da porta do quarto de Baekhyun e Chanyeol, usando uma camisa velha e enorme, sem nem estar vestindo cuecas por baixo. 

“O quê?” Baekhyun atendeu irritado à porta depois que Jongin passou quase um minuto a socando. “O Chanyeol está dormindo, seu idiota. Quer acordá-lo?”

“Baek, preciso... Pedir uma coisa emprestada.” O mais alto falou envergonhado.

“O que você quer, Jongin?” Baekhyun perguntou irritado. Ele mantinha apenas a cabeça para fora da porta, pois ele não queria que o colega de banda acabasse o vendo nu.

“O lubrificante, me empreste.” O mais novo falou sem rodeios, fazendo o outro engasgar.

“P-por que você acha que aqui teria algo assim?” Baekhyun olhava nervoso para os lados, querendo verificar se eles estavam sozinhos.

“Você realmente acha que não dá para ouvir você gemendo toda semana? Nós sabemos o que você e o Chanyeol fazem, agora me empreste a droga do lubrificante.”

Baekhyun estava chocado, mas então sua ficha caiu e ele sorriu maldosamente.

“E por que você quer lubrificante, Jongin?” 

“Se você não comentar nada sobre isso, eu e o Kyungsoo jamais comentaremos sobre ouvir você e o Chanyeol.” Jongin falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

“Feito.” Baekhyun aceitou os termos e sumiu para dentro do quarto, retornando e entregando ao outro o tubo que ele e o seu colega de quarto haviam usado há menos de uma hora.

“Faça bom uso.” Baekhyun sussurrou, fechando a porta.

-

Quando Jongin voltou ao quarto, ele se sentia mais envergonhado do que no início.

E se a relação dele com o amigo acabasse ficando estranha depois do que eles fariam nos próximos minutos? E se Kyungsoo ficasse com raiva de Jongin por alguma coisa que ele poderia fazer?

_ E se ele machucasse Kyungsoo?  _

“Pare de pensar.” Kyungsoo ordenou e Jongin o olhou.

Jongin já estava com o membro lambuzado de lubrificante, entre as pernas de Kyungsoo, mas ele não se movia. Ele já havia lubrificado a entrada do menor à sua frente, mas tinha medo demais para se mover.

“O quê?” O mais novo perguntou, achando que não havia ouvido direito o que o outro falara.

“Não pense, Jongin. Apenas faça.” Kyungsoo falou o olhando sério. “Por favor, faça.”

O mais novo acenou de leve com a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu seu membro, literalmente, escorregar para o interior de Kyungsoo. O mais velho gemeu alto e arqueou as costas por causa da invasão repentina. Jongin ficou parado, esperando que o outro se acostumasse com o volume em seu interior.

“É grande demais.” Kyungsoo gemeu entre a respiração pesada.

“Quer que eu tire?” Jongin perguntou preocupado, vendo as lágrimas se acumularem nos olhos do menor mais uma vez.

“Não se atreva.” Kyungsoo falou levando suas mãos até os braços de Jongin.

O mais novo sorriu e deitou seu corpo sobre o tronco do mais velho, distribuindo beijos por todo o seu rosto, terminando em sua boca. Jongin lambia com vontade os lábios de Kyungsoo, tentando distraí-lo da dor.

“Você pode se mover.” Kyungsoo gemeu e assim Jongin o fez.

As estocadas começaram leves e lentas. Jongin mantinha suas mãos apoiadas nas laterais de Kyungsoo, enquanto ele arranhava de leve suas costas. Eles se beijavam e gemiam baixo, mas quando os movimentos passaram a ser mais rápidos e as estocadas profundas, Kyungsoo começou a gemer cada vez mais alto.

Jongin tentava lhe calar usando sua língua, mas até ele estava gemendo de leve. Ele não sabia que sexo era  _ tão _ bom.

Kyungsoo envolveu suas pernas nos quadris de Jongin, aumentando a fricção dos corpos e facilitando a entrada de Jongin em seu interior. As estocadas ficavam cada vez mais violentas e embora Jongin pensasse por um momento que poderia estar machucando o outro, ele ignorou seus pensamentos quando ouviu Kyungsoo pedir por mais.

A ereção de Kyungsoo estava sendo esmagada entre os dois corpos e os movimentos de vai-e-vem acabavam por masturbá-lo. Ele gemeu alto quando sentiu que estava próximo do fim.

“Eu vou gozar.” Kyungsoo gemeu contra a pele do pescoço do mais novo.

“Vamos gozar juntos, hyung.” Jongin gemeu contra o ouvido do outro e recebeu um gemido longo em resposta.

As estocadas continuaram rápidas até que Jongin mordeu a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro de Kyungsoo, tentando controlar um gemido alto que queria lhe escapar pela garanta.

“Jongin-ah!” Kyungsoo gritou quando sentiu o outro lhe estocar com força em um ponto sensível dentro de si, gozando logo em seguida. 

Jongin se desfez dentro de Kyungsoo quase na mesma hora ao sentir o interior do mais velho praticamente esmagar seu membro, o levando ao mais puro êxtase.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, tentando normalizar as respirações, enquanto Jongin ainda estava dentro de Kyungsoo. Os corações batiam rápido demais quando as bocas se encontraram mais uma vez em um beijo lento e terno. Não havia urgência dessa vez, apenas a vontade de estender aquele momento que passaram juntos ao máximo possível.

Jongin saiu de dentro de Kyungsoo com calma e rolou para o lado. Caindo de lado no colchão.

“Acho que agora eu entendo o Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo comentou se virando de lado para Jongin, para encará-lo.

“Foi... Intenso.” Jongin falou sincero, ainda sentindo seu coração bater forte contra as costelas.

Kyungsoo sorriu e fechou seus olhos, como se fosse dormir.

“Hyung...”

“Hm?” Kyungsoo murmurou com os olhos fechados.

“Nada vai mudar entre nós, certo? Depois do que houve...” Jongin perguntou preocupado, não querendo que eles ficassem estranhos depois do que acontecera.

“Claro que vai.” Kyungsoo falou abrindo os olhos, observando a expressão assustada do mais novo. “Tudo vai mudar.”

Jongin ia começar a tentar defender a amizade dos dois, quando Kyungsoo o interrompeu e continuou sua fala.

“Você gostou do que fizemos? Porque eu quero fazer isso com você sempre que ficarmos com vontade, com posições e de maneiras diferentes… Se você também quiser, claro.”

Jongin arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que o outro disse e abriu sua boca, pensando no que diria. Quando as palavras não saíram, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando com as palavras do mais velho. 

Kyungsoo se aproximou, o abraçando. Jongin ruborizou.

“Nós vamos fazer isso só entre nós, tá?” Kyungsoo perguntou contra a pele do pescoço de Jongin.

“Tá.” Jongin respondeu.

Finalmente, Kyungsoo lhe pertencia.

_ E a verdade é que Jongin não poderia estar mais feliz.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Que sigilosah o queeee, não nesta casa!!!


End file.
